Pain
by Jackskellington29
Summary: When Sam becomes injured in a battle, can the other help her recover? Rated T for for blood and character pain. Sorry for mispelling in chapter 1!
1. The Injury

Sam was doing what she loved best: kicking and beating the snot out of Foot Ninjas with her brothers Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and her boyfriend Raphael. Sam was cornered with five surrounding her so she knew what to do: kick two at the feet with one swift leg-sweeping kick, and knock the other three out cold with her metal pipe. She did so in about one minute, not aware that another one far atop a building had a throwing star and his target was Sam. He threw it just she turned around and it landed square on her left side. Sam screamed out in pain and dropped to her knees. The Foot retreated; they accomplished their mission, leaving the four of them alone with Sam clutching her stomach in pain.

"Sam! Are you okay, what happened?" Leo came forward putting his hand on Sam's shoulder as she was gasping for breath and wincing every time. Don came over and gently moved her arms as she moaned in pain; he noticed a piece of metal sticking into her left side. "Looks like the Foot had gotten a hold of some throwing stars. We need to get her home fast." Don didn't waste any time getting into the Battle Shell; he knew every second was critical with Sam's injury. Leo gently lifted Sam up supporting all of his weight on Sam and he could only watch sadly as she walked slowly, each step felt like she was on fire.

"Okay Don, what does the damage look like?" Leo asked 10 minutes later in Don's room/lab. "Well, the damage is not as bad as I thought it was going to be, she'll recover in about 2 days. We still need to get it out to avoid the risk of tetanus. She needs to stay still while I pull it out so Leo; you get one arm and Raph you get the other." They did exactly as Don instructed them, and Don grasped the star and pulled it out in one fast pull. He could hear Sam screaming in pain while got an anesthetic to calm he down. Her screams faded into a whimper, which led to sleep.


	2. Comfort Through the Night

Raph was sitting beside Sam on the floor, watching her chest slowly rise up and down; his eyes then looked at her bandaged stomach. He remembered seeing her almost two hours ago, screaming in pain, her screams pierced his heart as they still rang in his head. "Sam?" Raph asked quietly; afraid someone would see or hear him. "Sam…I'm…I'm so…sorry. I never wanted this to happen…" Raph felt tears run down his face and he leaned his head into his arms; just letting the tears roll down until-"Raph? Are you ok?"He looked up: it was Leo. Leo came over and wrapped his arms around his immediate little brother as Raph sobbed against his chest. Leo knew Raph never really cried in front of him; but what had happened to Sam tonight really shook him up, he thought. Raph's sobs caused Leo to tighter his hug into a protective embrace as Raph's sobs got harder; "Raph, why don't you go get some sleep. I'll take over from here."

It was 1:45 in the morning when he heard Sam whimpering in pain. He opened his eyes to see Sam moaning in pain. "Sam, wake up" Leo shook Sam's shoulder then wrapped his arms around her. "It hurts so badly, Leo!" Sam whimpered; fear and panic rising in her voice. "Ssshhh…it's okay. I'm right here, it'll be over soon." Leo whispered as Sam held tighter, as the pain rose. An hour later, Sam was soon sleeping peacefully.


	3. New Friend and Truth

Sam had tried to recover the strength in order to finish her training, but Donatello told her not to worry about it; that Leo would wait until she was fully recovered to start training again and he would help her catch up on what she missed. He also suggested they take a trip to the farm, suggesting that the fresh air would help her heal faster, and to enjoy time away from the city themselves.

Two days later, they arrived at the farm. "Wow, this is the farm?" Sam couldn't believe all the open space she was seeing. "Yeah, It's kinda nice ta get away from tha city once in a while and relax" Raph said standing beside her. "It sure is; no rush hour, no traffic, and no Foot Ninjas…" "No people givin' ya tha finger when ya cut them off." Raph said already jumping ahead.

Later that night, Sam was gazing out at the star-filled full-mooned sky from a fence by a field. It was hard to imagine not seeing all of this if she hadn't been hurt, though she wasn't going to admit it. Her eyes caught one star that shined brighter than all of the others; she remembered her dad taking her out to Central Park at night when she was little and telling her that every bright star was someone who died, looking down on you. She immediately thought of her dad and how much she missed him love for her and the light he gave into her life. She was interrupted by a palomino horse with a star and sock on its left hind foot trotting over to her, pushing its soft muzzle against her shoulder. "I see you've met Hope," Sam turned around to see Donny standing beside her, reaching to pet Hope's soft nose. "Yeah, she's beautiful. How did you guys end up with her?" Sam asked as she stroked Hope's head, Hope nuzzling against her. "Well, we found her when she was just a week old. She followed Leo everywhere, and absolutely hated the halter training; she gave Leo a good nosebleed from that. When she started getting bigger, we decided to take her here and since then; we been coming to see her once a week." Donny suddenly noticed Sam seemed more…solemn for some reason.

"Sam? Are you okay? You got depressed for some reason. Is everything okay?" Donny asked, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. Sam sighed for a minute, unsure of what to tell Donny. "Not really, I need to tell you something: something I should have told you before. Last week, on the night before you and Mike came home; my father was killed. He was kidnapped by the Shredder and I was sent to live at April and Casey's; that's when I met Leo and Raph. Three days later, Raph and Leo tried to save him, but it was too late. When you two came back, they told you about my mom. I didn't want to tell anybody because I didn't want to be seen as weak and pathetic to you guys." Donny could see a tear glisten down her cheek. Donny couldn't believe what he just heard: _She's been hiding so much pain from us; I can't believe I didn't see it!_ Donny pulled Sam into a firm embrace, Sam just tightened the grip of her arms; never wanting to let go.


	4. Healing a Shattered Soul

Sam struggled to wake up the next morning, but some invisible was stopping her. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, and she was scared. She could see darkness enveloping around her, and she couldn't fight back; the last thing she was remembered was Raph coming in, staring at her with shock and fear before everything went black.

"Raph found her like this a few seconds ago. What should we do?" Donny asked seeing Sam in a blank state; she wasn't responding or anything, which meant this, was very serious. "We'll do what we did with you Donny, we'll see into her past. Everybody join hands and clear your minds."

_"Guys? Are you here?"_

_ "We're here Don." _

_ All three could see a girl about five years old, standing next to a woman in her mid-twenties. "Mommy, what do you think of my picture?" "Who's that?" Leo could hear Donny whisper to Raph, "I think that's Sam" Leo answered. The woman walked away from "Sam" as her dad came into view. "Daddy, do you like my picture?" "I do, this is very nice. You're a natural, Sam." "Daddy, does mommy hate me?" "Sam" asked as her dad picked her up in his arms. "No Sammy, Mommy just tired, she's had a long day." _

_ The group was flashed forward again into a pitch dark room. "What the hell's going on?" Raph whispered, only to be answered to see Sam cowering in fear. Her face was bloody, her body was bruised and her eyes….were full of fear. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Sam screamed those words over and over again as she was thrown against a wall until she was knocked out. Raph couldn't believe what he was watching__, she went through that hell?__, he thought as he could only watch helplessly as they were flashed again that same night to see Sam standing outside a cracked door, hearing voices that sounded angry. "What makes you think you have the right to hurt our daughter like this?" Her dad voice shouted. "__**Our **__daughter? I never wanted to give birth to a girl like Sam!" Her mother voice replied, full of hatred and despise. They could see Sam step back slowly; tears streaming down her face and run off. Leo couldn't believe those words, so full of anger, hatred, fury; __her mother really thought that about her? __He thought, the words still ringing in his head as they were sent into to darkness._

_ "What's going on now?" Donny asked, "I don't know," came Leo's reply. Voices filled the air, words of hate and spite._

"_**She's worthless." "Nobody wants you." "I wish she would drop dead." "She's just like her mom, a living hell.""She's nothing to worry about for anything." "Why don't you just do all a favor and kill yourself?" **__Then came only one voice: haunting and cold. _

"_**Do you **__**honestly**__** think that they really care about you? It's all just an act.""They don't love you and they never will." "Your mother never even wanted to look at you." "Your little mommy abandoned you and your brothers and little boyfriend will do the same thing.""You're worthless, unwanted, unloved. A failure." "You're just a burden." "Nobody cares about you." "You're nothing."**__ They could see Sam sitting on her knees, trembling, her arms wrapped tight around her, sobbing. Afraid, alone…helpless. "Leo, we gotta do something!" Raph screamed. "Sam! Listen to us! We're your family! Snap out of it!" Leo screamed his voice desperate. "What are you gonna do now, huh?" the voice taunted. "Leave me alone! STOP! JUST STOP!" Sam screamed. The voices, the hate, the darkness shattered like a glass window._

Sam's eyes fluttered open, as her brothers sat around her on the floor. "What are you guys doing here? What happened?" she asked. "Well, you kind of blacked out this morning and we learned something important." Leo said. "Sam, if something's bothering you; don't be afraid to tell us. We're your family." Donny said, sitting next to Sam and gently putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're right. I'll tell you if I need anything or if something's wrong." Sam said wrapping her arms around Donny and Leo and Raph joined into the hug, never forgetting the true meaning of family, always looking out for one another.


End file.
